


Pretiosa daemonium

by Mistress_of_Vos



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Blasphemy, Corruption, Dubious Consent, Incest, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of religion, Older Man/Younger Man, Priest AU, Priest Ra's, Ra'sTim Week, Sexual Content, attempt at mystery, incubus, rastim week
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Vos/pseuds/Mistress_of_Vos
Summary: "Perdóneme padre, porque he pecado."
Relationships: Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul
Kudos: 1
Collections: Ra'sTim Week 2021





	Pretiosa daemonium

**Author's Note:**

> Me da mucha risa como quedaron los diálogos de Ra's pero bueno, ojalá eso no mate la pasión (?

**Día 6** **:** _Sacerdote_

*

*

Es una cálida tarde de verano cuando el sacerdote Ra’s da por terminada la misa de ese día, la gente del pueblo levantándose y comenzando a cuchichear mientras salen lentamente de la Iglesia.

Ra’s se deshace de su santa vestidura mientras ve partir a la gente, casi rodando los ojos cuando ve a la hermana Shiva acercarse a paso apresurado, arrastrando su hábito por el piso.

“Padre.”

“Hermana.”

Shiva toma aire y mira alrededor varias veces, como si quisiera asegurarse de que no hay nadie oyéndolos.

“Necesito hablar con usted sobre algo.”

“Shiva, si esto es sobre los votos de la hermana Cassandra de nuevo…”

Ella mueve la cabeza con fuerza, agitando las manos en el aire.

“¡No, no! Esto es sobre algo que me han contado las mujeres del pueblo cuando fuimos a entregar la ropa a los pobres,” dice con rapidez, nerviosa. A lo lejos, Ra’s logra ver como sale el último grupo de señoras del templo.

“Bien, siéntese y cuéntemelo,” responde con cansancio; doblando sus ropas bajo su brazo y sentándose en una banca cerca al altar. Shiva lo imita y mueve sus manos con nerviosismo.

“Dicen que hay un joven incitando al pecado en las afueras del pueblo,” comenta ella sin reparos, frunciendo la boca en disgusto.

El sacerdote alza una ceja.

“Hay muchos actos que son pecados, hermana, ¿a qué…?”

“Un sodomita.”

“Oh,” exclama él sin saber qué más decir, “No hay mucho que podamos hacer por ese joven, a menos que esté dispuesto a venir al templo y tratar de enmendar su vida, solo podemos rezar.”

La monja entierra su rostro en sus manos, sujetando el rosario con fuerza, “No entiende, padre. Dicen que no es humano, dicen que es un demonio salido del Averno que viene a comerse las almas de los hombres.”

Él suspira, su mente pensando en que tiene que preparar todo para la misa de la noche y en que, tras casi veinte años de servicio en el mismo pueblo, ya se ha cansado de las demencias de las señoras viudas y solitarias que tanto adoran escandalizar a las monjas con sus cuentos creados por la ceguera y el alcohol.

“Los sodomitas no son demonios, hermana. Solo son hombres que han perdido el camino, pero pueden redimirse si se les inculca la palabra del Señor,” dice Ra’s a forma de terminar la conversación, poniéndose de pie para salir de la Iglesia.

Se le antoja comer un poco de fruta y darse un baño; la gargantilla blanca en su cuello comienza a picar debido al sudor y las velas no ayudan a aliviarlo.

“Pero padre…”

“Nada de peros, hermana. Regrese al convento y tome una siesta. No debe dejar que las señoras del pueblo le metan ideas en la cabeza,” habla con pesadez antes de darle la espalda a la monja para salir por la puerta lateral de la Iglesia, dirigiéndose a la casa que le había sido asignada tantos años atrás.

 _Las monjas recién llegadas_ , piensa, _siempre son muy supersticiosas_.

*  
*

Dos días después, la misa de la noche resulta ser mucho más ligera y silenciosa que de costumbre; los ojos verdes de Ra’s notando la ausencia de varios hombres en las bancas.

Al finalizar, el ambiente es fresco y calmado, permitiendo que el sacerdote tome un respiro y se sobe el cuello con algo de sueño. Antes de que pueda comenzar a caminar para salir de la Iglesia, el diácono Jason se le acerca.

“Padre,” saluda con prisas.

“Jason,” contesta Ra’s con sorpresa; se suponía que hoy Jason iba a dedicarse a estudiar y después a ayudar en el hospital comunitario del pueblo.

Jason comienza a jugar con sus manos, nervioso y rehuyendo la mirada. Es entonces cuando el sacerdote se da cuenta que el diácono no trae sus ropas, sino que está vestido como civil.

“Necesito hablar con usted, padre,” dice avergonzado.

Ra’s parpadea, “¿Es algo urgente?”

Jason levanta el rostro y se muerde el labio; luego cierra los puños y se aclara la garganta.

“Renuncio al seminario.”

_Por el amor de Dios._

El ojiverde se frota el puente de la nariz, sintiendo una jaqueca iniciando en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

“Jason, no digas tonterías.”

“No es una tontería, padre. Es un aviso.”

“¿Y se puede saber por qué quieres abandonar el seminario? Estás muy cerca de volver sacerdote, Jason.” cuestiona.

Jason da un paso hacia atrás, luego otro, y otro.

“Me enamoré de alguien.”

“¿Vas a abandonar todos estos años de trabajo por una mujer?”

El hombre más joven se gira y comienza a caminar hacia la salida del templo con la cabeza agachada y manos escondidas en los bolsillos.

“No es una mujer a quien amo.”

Ra’s se queda en shock, procesando las palabras del ahora ex diácono mientras lo ve partir a paso lento y cansado.

“Virgen santísima,” murmura para sí mismo antes de persignarse y salir él también, esta vez, con dirección al convento para hablar con la hermana Shiva.

*

*

Al día siguiente, el sacerdote Ra’s junto con las monjas Shiva y Diana van y buscan a Jason en la cabaña donde vive, pero no lo encuentran.

Lo extraño del asunto es que sus pertenencias siguen intactas, ni siquiera se ha llevado el dinero oculto en la alacena. La cama luce intacta y ha dejado el frutero lleno. Mientras buscan por todos lados alguna pista de a dónde podría haber ido, Ra’s encuentra una hoja oculta bajo la almohada. Un poema sin terminar.

_“Tiene ojos azules de zafiro,_

_¡que tentación tan cruel!_

_Ese cuerpo que anhelo ser mío_

_para poder probar su dulce miel._

_Señor, perdona mis pecados,_

_pero es un ser tan hermoso_

_y de corazón tan precioso_

_que ha liberado mis deseos…”_

Al tocar la hoja, se pueden notar las manchas de tinta y rayones, apreciando los versos incompletos y sueltos en las esquinas de la hoja y que parecen haber sido causantes de lágrimas que han dejado grisáceo el papel.

Ra’s se pregunta _quién_ del pueblo podría haber hechizado de esta forma a un hombre tan fiel, recto y con fe tan grande como la de Jason.

*

*

En total, esa semana desaparecen doce hombres. El más joven, un chico de quince años llamado Bart. Él más grande, un médico de nombre Thomas que era solo dos años menor que Ra’s. En medio de esos dos hombres, había varios rostros que el sacerdote había conocido (volviendo el asunto un poco peor):

Jason, quien fuese diácono por casi seis meses y a quien las monjas seguían buscando (vivo o muerto).

Bruce, el banquero, cuya esposa ahora gritaba por todos lados debido a su ausencia.

Clark, el dueño de la granja de manzanas y que había dejado cinco hijos sin padre.

Por supuesto que esos no eran todos los hombres desaparecidos, pero conocerlos hacía todo el asunto más preocupante y oscuro, haciendo sentir algo culpable a Ra’s de no haber escuchado a la hermana Shiva, quien pasaba sus días visitando a las mujeres cuyos maridos o hijos habían desaparecido para tratar de calmarlas.

“Deberíamos haber escuchado a la hermana Shiva,” se lamenta Diana (una monja de mayor edad y antigüedad que Ra’s) durante una noche mientras beben café en una fonda del pueblo. Hace poco se acaban de notificar tres desapariciones más, volviéndolas quince.

Ra’s suspira.

“Creí que era otra alucinación de mujeres cerca de la muerte, hermana. Que equivocado estuve, ningún ser humano podría hacer lo que este ‘ _muchacho’_ ha hecho en tan poco tiempo,” admite con derrota.

Diana arregla su velo y mira con dirección al cielo oscuro.

“Por lo que hemos logrado averiguar, creyeron que era un simple sodomita, aunque nadie le había visto antes. Asumieron que se trataba de algún viajero que venía de paso,” aquí ella niega con la cabeza, “Nadie ha logrado verlo de cerca, y quienes lo han hecho, han sido de los hombres desaparecidos. Todo cuanto sabemos es que tiene ojos azules, al menos según el poema de Jason…”

Ra’s se termina su taza de café antes de volver a hablar, “Entonces estamos tratando con una suerte de súcubo, ¿no cree?”

La monja asiente.

“No nos queda de otra, habrá que pedir ayuda.”

*

*

El sacerdote Slade era famoso en muchas partes ya que había realizado no uno, no dos, sino tres exorcismos reales.

Ra’s no se siente feliz de pedirle su ayuda, pero un demonio come hombres está fuera de su capacidad y de lo que aprendió en el pueblo donde se instruyó para ser sacerdote. En cambio, Slade, quien había estudiado en la ciudad y viajado por diversos conventos, es mucho más apropiado para el trabajo.

Por eso están aquí ahora, en la sala de estar de la casa de Ra’s, preparándose para investigar a este demonio que ha decidido alimentarse de las almas inocentes del pueblo y, después, deshacerse de él.

“Recopilando, es un súcubo que ha logrado hacer desparecer, ¿Cuántos hombres, exactamente?” inquiere el exorcista mientras se deshace de la gargantilla blanca; tiene que verse como un civil.

“Hoy se confirmaron veintiún hombres desaparecidos,” afirma Ra’s con tanta calma como puede.

“Tengo entendido que uno era el diácono Jason Todd, quien estaba a tu cargo,” declara Slade antes de ocultar un colgante con una cruz bajo su camisa para después cerrarla hasta arriba y después ponerse una chaqueta ligera encima.

Ra’s tensa los labios un momento antes de recostarse con pesadez en el sofá, “Sí. Fue de un día para otro, ninguno de nosotros lo vio venir.”

Slade asiente.

“Así es con estos demonios. Solo necesitan una mirada para hechizar a los hombres,” le tranquiliza el exorcista antes de esconder un frasco de agua bendita y un rosario en sus bolsillos. Es todo lo que puede llevarse si planea engañar al demonio.

“¿Seguro que quiere ir por su cuenta?” pregunta el ojiverde cuando ve al exorcista dirigirse a la puerta.

Slade le detiene con un gesto de su mano, “El demonio ha estado vagando por todo el pueblo, que de eso no le quede duda. Ese ser ya conoce la identidad de usted y de las monjas; seducir a Jason fue su advertencia sobre usted.”

Ra’s lo mira confundido, “¿Una advertencia?”

Al exorcista se le oscurece la mirada mientras gira la perilla, abriendo la puerta y dejando entrar el frío aire de la noche, “Los súcubos aman devorar las almas de sacerdotes.”

Con esa frase, Slade abandona la casa.

(Esa noche Ra’s no consigue conciliar el sueño, por lo que se pone a rezar un rosario tras otro, sintiendo una extraña pesadez sobre los hombros).

*

*

_Su nombre era Timothy y era el chico más hermoso que Ra’s hubiera visto jamás. De hecho, Ra’s opinaba que Timothy era el ser humano más hermoso de todo el mundo._

_Tenía piel pálida como la nieve, labios rojos cual cereza, ojos azules brillantes, cabello negro y largo que caía con delicadeza en su precioso y andrógino rostro._

_Era simplemente maravilloso, único, digno de atesorar._

_Ra’s había tenido apenas dieciocho años, Timothy recién cumplía los trece, pero no evitaba que el mayor admirara su belleza con anhelantes respiros. Pero no solo admiraba su encanto físico, también apreciaba su amabilidad, su pureza, su generosidad y su peculiar sentido del humor. Había querido proteger esa inocencia, ese corazón tan puro, esa alma tan amorosa._

_Timothy había sido el amor de su vida, y…_

_Y había sido en invierno, con el viento frío y nubes grises sobre ellos, con esos zafiros encontrándose con las esmeraldas y riendo ante el efecto que tenían sobre el otro. Había sido en invierno cuando Ra’s se atrevió a tocarlo por primera y última vez._

_Meramente un beso, casto y puro como Timothy mismo, quien, en su inocencia, le había sonreído ante el acto tan indecente, sus mejillas sonrosadas con la ingenuidad infantil y risa traviesa._

_Y es que Ra’s y Timothy se conocían de toda la vida, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Compartían la misma madre._

_Ra’s recordaba tener poco menos de cinco años y ser acercado a la cuna por su madre, quien le presentó a su medio hermanito, el hijo de ese nuevo hombre llamado Jack que había entrado en sus vidas; el hombre que se había casado con Janet, su madre, sin siquiera preguntarle a Ra’s qué opinaba al respecto. Ese hombre tan despreciable que había sustituido al padre muerto del ojiverde también había traído está nueva variante al hogar: Timothy._

_Recordaba lo diminuto que había sido su hermanito, como su madre lo miraba con preocupación porque “Ra’s no había sido tan pequeño ni dormía tanto” y “Este embarazo fue muy difícil, ¿Creen que le haya afectado?” pero al final Timothy sobrevivió, creció y se transformó en ese hermoso chico que se volvió la tentación de su medio hermano mayor._

_Y después de ese efímero atrevimiento de invierno, Ra’s se había sentido morir de culpa. Asqueado de su propia persona ante el incontenible amor que sentía no solo por otro hombre, no solo por alguien que era aún un infante, sino también por su propia sangre._

_Pero la culpa no duro mucho, porque tan solo días después Ra’s huyó del pueblo para refugiarse en el extremo opuesto de la región, arrojándose al primer refugio que encontró, el cual resultó ser un convento donde, eventualmente, lo convencieron de volverse sacerdote_.

_Y así lo hizo. Lo que fuera necesario para olvidarse de su sucio y pecaminoso deseo._

*

*

“No hemos podido dar con el padre Slade,” le informa Cassandra (la novicia a quien Shiva presiona tanto) después de dos días sin que logren dar con el exorcista.

Él exhala con fuerza, tratando de pensar.

“No creo que hayan encontrado un cuerpo, ¿o sí?” pregunta sin esperanza.

El grupo de monjas encabezado por Cassandra niega en silencio.

Ra’s mira hacia el altar, una horrible sensación de impotencia haciéndose lugar en su estómago, gritándole que es un inútil y un cobarde.

Si el convento de monjes donde Ra’s se había instruido tantos años atrás siguiera en pie, podría al menos solicitar apoyo de sus compañeros. Pero el edificio se había incendiado poco después de que Ra’s ocupara su lugar como sacerdote y el resto de seminaristas, así como monjes y otros, tuvieron que reubicarse. Jason fue el primer diácono que Ra’s recibió en su Iglesia, solo para verlo desparecer ante las garras de un demonio que por lo visto había logrado llevarse al padre Slade consigo al Infierno.

“Solo nos queda rezar porque el padre Slade haya podido desterrar al demonio. Si me disculpan, hermanas, es hora de las confesiones,” dice con suavidad antes de despedir al grupo de mujeres con un movimiento de cabeza para después ir y encerrarse en el confesionario, casi perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Debe pasar casi una hora en silencio hasta que Ra’s escucha la puerta contraria abrir y cerrarse, dando paso a una sombra cuya respiración es inaudible.

“Perdóname padre, porque he pecado,” dice la voz con una enorme tristeza en su tono, pero no es eso lo que llama la atención del sacerdote.

Lo que llama su atención es lo suave de la voz, lo joven que suena, el acento ligeramente sureño y el hecho de que no logra ubicarla ni asociarla con ningún rostro del pueblo.

“¿Cuáles han sido tus pecados, hijo mío?” inquiere Ra’s tan monótono como puede.

La voz carraspea, y es un sonido extrañamente familiar pero que no consigue recordar de dónde.

“Me acosté con un hombre, con alguien de mí mismo sexo.”

 _Oh_.

“¿Estás arrepentido…?”

“No me dejó terminar, padre.”

Ra’s guarda silencio y la voz se ríe con dolor.

“Yo tenía solo catorce años, ¿sabe? Tenía catorce años y mi propio padre me violó.”

El extraño toma aire.

“Lo hizo después de que mi madre, enfermó, obviamente. Se aprovechó de que mi hermano mayor había huido meses atrás… Y me violaba cada noche, en cuanto se ocultaba el Sol.”

El ojiverde pasa saliva y sujeta el crucifijo que lleva en su cuello de forma inconsciente. Esto no es una confesión usual, es una acusación.

“Yo no quería hacerlo, pero supongo que poco le importaba a mi padre eso. Así que lo maté.”

La voz se carcajea con crueldad, rebotando en el confesionario y sus paredes de madera.

“¿Puede creerlo? ¿Un chico de catorce años, con semen entre las piernas, asesinando a su padre?”

Ra’s se pone de pie, respirando con fuerza.

“Basta, hijo.”

La sombra se aprieta contra el vidrio, como si estuviera besándolo.

“Yo era muy pequeño, no podía defenderme. Pero una noche _él_ vino a mi cuarto. Era una sombra negra y con aroma a azufre…”

Ra’s trata de abrir la puerta para poder salir, pero está atorada. Con fuerza, trata de empujarla, pero no logra moverla en lo más mínimo. Es como si hubiera algo deteniéndola.

“Y la sombra me dijo que podía darme el poder para liberarme, que podía darme la fuerza para nunca ser lastimado de nuevo…”

El sacerdote cae al suelo de rodillas debido a los intentos en vano por abrir la puerta, al hacerlo, sus ojos se abren con desesperación, viendo como la pared que lo separa de la sombra comienza a arder con un fuego irreal.

Un fuego esmeralda y que se siente frío, un fuego consumiendo por completo la pared que le separa del extraño al otro lado; unas piernas desnudas, largas y delgadas comienzan a asomarse.

“Todo cuanto yo tenía que hacer, era acostarme con él… Ah, es increíble como incluso los demonios piensan con su pene, ¿no lo crees, Ra’s?” canturrea la voz mientras el fuego sigue subiendo y subiendo y subiendo.

Los huesos de las caderas asomándose bajo la piel, una cintura diminuta, largo abdomen que guía a un pecho plano y luego a un cuello delicado. Un rostro andrógino y delicado, cabello azabache, ojos azules cual zafiro, labios rojos carmesí.

Mirando entre sus piernas, es un hombre. Mirando a sus uñas negras, a sus colmillos, a sus cuernos y su cola, es un demonio.

_Y es el demonio más hermoso que Ra’s podría haber imaginado._

“Timothy…”

El demonio sonríe, agachándose (completamente desnudo, cubierto por el aroma de la lluvia y rosas frescas, un aura seductora que nadie podría resistirse) hasta que sus ojos azules se encuentran con los del sacerdote.

“¿Me extrañaste, hermano mayor?”

*

*

Ra’s despierta de pronto, cubierto en sudor y con el corazón a mil por hora. Talla sus ojos con fuerza, hasta que logra ver en la oscuridad que lo cubre.

Es el confesionario. Intacto. Sin rastros de fuego esmeralda o de la presencia del demonio.

El súcubo… ¿Cómo se atrevía a usar la forma de Timothy? ¿Cómo osaba entrar en sus sueños?

El sacerdote toma aire y sale con prisa del confesionario, tropezando en la oscuridad de la Iglesia mientras se limpia el sudor del rostro con una mano.

Ha sido un sueño. Solo eso. Un sueño manipulado por el maldito demonio que parece empeñado en llevar al pueblo a la desgracia total.

Ra’s sale a la noche helada, jalando el cuello de su camisa ante la sensación de que se asfixia al tiempo que camina hacia su casa, ojos semicerrados y sintiéndose increíblemente cansado.

Minutos después, cuando se tumba en la cama, repara en que ha perdido su rosario.

*

*

Ra’s no deja de pensar en que nunca supo qué pasó con su familia, que jamás se molestó en tratar de contactarlos y que ni siquiera fue capaz de despedirse de Timothy. Han pasado más de treinta años, ¿qué más da el pasado a estas alturas?

Además, no debería preocuparle; su sueño ha sido creación del demonio, una alucinación manipulada por un esclavo más de Satanás. Sus palabras están llenas de mentiras y blasfemias.

(Pero…)

El ojiverde mira el techo del templo, evitando hacer contacto con la cruz frente al altar.

Ese día piden ayuda al Vaticano. Solo queda esperar.

(Ra’s no se da cuenta de la sombra que le persigue por las calles, no consigue chocar con esos malignos zafiros y no es capaz de identificar la lujuria en esa sonrisa que deja ver dos colmillos blancos mordiendo unos labios rojos como la sangre).

*

*

El sacerdote sale de la Iglesia más tarde lo usual, asegurándose de que todo está listo para recibir al enviado del Vaticano al día siguiente.

Han pasado diez días desde la desaparición de Slade. Y en todo este tiempo, casi cincuenta hombres se han esfumado también.

A este paso, el súcubo va a devorar a todo varón del pueblo. Quizás ni siquiera eso sacie su hambre demoniaca.

Ra’s se sienta en la banca fuera de su casa, su manto y gargantilla cuidadosamente doblados a lado de él mientras sus ojos cansados se pierden en las estrellas por unos minutos antes de cerrarse. El suave sonido del viento comienza a mecerlo, su cuerpo se relaja, todo es tranquilidad.

Entonces un aroma a lluvia y rosas inunda su nariz, y abre los ojos de golpe.

Frente a él está Timothy… No, el demonio.

“Dios bendito,” murmura con voz ahogada, sintiendo como su cuerpo se queda inmóvil, petrificado por completo.

Frente a él, el súcubo sonríe con malicia. Ha tomado de nuevo la apariencia de Timothy, pero con sus rasgos demoniacos intactos. Esta vez no aparece desnudo, sino que usa una vil burla de vestido blanco que no llega ni a las rodillas y que se resbala por sus hombros. La tela semi transparente dejando a la vista sus pezones, su piel blanquecina, su intimidad.

(Es un vestido blanco, blanco como las ropas de las novias. Puro. Virgen. Sin mancha alguna).

Si no fuera por lo obvio (los cuernos, la cola, los colmillos, las uñas), Ra’s se hubiera atrevido a decir que es un ángel a quien tiene enfrente.

Un par de ojos azules le miran con diversión.

“Hermano, que tonto fuiste. Debiste quedarte en la Iglesia, ahí no podría haberte tocado,” se burla con una voz suave y amable. Una fría mano se extiende y acaricia la mejilla del religioso con cariño.

El hombre traga saliva.

“No… Tú no eres Timothy,” dice con temblor en su voz.

Su Timothy no se habría vendido al demonio, su Timothy había sido un dulce y precioso niño, su Timothy iba a misa todos los domingos, él…

“Pero Ra’s, ¡si yo ya te conté lo que pasó!” se burla el súcubo antes de sentarse con descaro sobre el regazo del hombre, frotándose contra él de forma vulgar e indecorosa, ronroneando ante la fricción de sus ropas.

“Mi Timothy jamás se habría vendido a Lucifer,” escupe el ojiverde con tanto odio como puede, aun inmóvil.

El demonio deja de sonreír y rasguña la mejilla que había estado acariciando. Ra’s siente la sangre brotar de su piel.

“Cuando te fuiste mi padre decidió que ya no tenía por qué contenerse, ¿sabes? ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Mamá estaba enferma, tú te habías largado, y al resto del pueblo les daba igual lo que pasara con un chico de catorce años,” habla el súcubo con la voz cruel y llena de rencor.

“Yo rezaba y rezaba para que se detuviera, para que dejara de lastimarme… Pero Dios nunca me escuchó, al contrario, pareciera que, con cada plegaria, mi padre se volvía más y más cruel…” el demonio quita su mano de la mejilla de Ra’s, llevándose la uña larga y cubierta de sangre a los labios, lamiéndola de arriba a abajo de forma sugerente, mirando directamente a los ojos al sacerdote.

“¿Sabes quién respondió a mi desesperación? Un demonio, un súcubo que andaba de paso. Su nombre… Bueno, la lengua humana no puede pronunciar su nombre, pero él me brindo su ayuda,” ojos azules se cierran un momento, casi con nostalgia, “Una noche fue todo lo que me pidió. Y a la mañana siguiente yo ya no era un humano, ya no era un niño indefenso.”

Ra’s logra negar con la cabeza.

“Timothy… No… No…”

“No fue difícil matar a mi padre. Fue por instinto, creo. Me comí su alma, luego su cuerpo. Y por fin tomé está eterna apariencia…” aquí Timothy abre sus ojos de nuevo y lleva sus manos al pecho de Ra’s colocándolas justo sobre su corazón que late con rapidez.

“Todos estos años te he estado buscando. Todas y cada una de las noches. Y al fin te he encontrado.”

El religioso gruñe.

“Apártate de mí, despreciable ser del Infierno.”

Timothy alza una ceja y se rompe a reír como lo haría un niño pequeño.

“¡Ni siquiera tú te crees eso!” exclama con diversión antes de colocar su rostro frente al del hombre, labios rozándose.

“Aléjate…”

“Oh, Ra’s, puedo sentir tu erección contra mi trasero. Deja de hacerte el difícil,” dice el demonio con una sonrisa antes de chocar sus labios contra los del sacerdote en un beso casto pero profundo, apretando sus cuerpos uno contra otro todavía más.

Y es cierto, Ra’s puede sentir su miembro palpitando, deseoso y apretándose contra la tela de sus pantalones.

“No… No puedo… Esto es…” murmura el ojiverde con la cabeza dándole vueltas, sintiendo como manos frías y pequeñas se cuelan en sus caderas, frotándose contra su dolorosa erección.

Timothy le da un beso en la mejilla.

“Tranquilo, hermano. No voy a comerte, voy a transformarte.”

Ra’s siente sus manos cobrar vida propia, y aunque grita que se detengan, lo que hacen es jalar el vestido blanco de Timothy, arrancándolo de esa suave y tersa piel para dejarlo desnudo.

“Me voy a ir al Infierno,” susurra Ra’s con temor, sintiendo sus ojos ponerse cristalinos al tiempo que su erección es rodeado por dos muslos que lo aprietan con deseo.

(Él también siente ese deseo, su cuerpo cediendo ante la seducción del súcubo, el fondo de la mente rogando por marcar y poseer a ese ser de belleza tan irreal que es su hermanito).

Timothy frota su mejilla contra el cuello del sacerdote, un gesto casi tierno e infantil.

“Padre, usted se iba a ir al infierno desde que besó a su hermanito de trece años. Al menos haga que su sentencia valga la pena,” le susurra el demonio antes de tomar las manos de Ra’s y guiarlas a su trasero, haciendo que lo sujete con fuerza.

“Yo… Yo no iba a tocarte, lo juro,” musita con arrepentimiento. Tal vez, de no haberse ido, hubiera podido proteger a Timothy de terminar así.

El ojiazul gime de forma descarada.

“Ra’s, por favor, ¿no te das cuenta de cómo luzco? ¿Acaso no estás duro y frotándote contra mis piernas?”

El sacerdote siente su cuerpo moverse sin permiso, haciendo que mire de frente el rostro del súcubo que sigue frotándose contra su cuerpo humano en pecado.

Y el rostro es precioso, el mismo rostro hermoso e inocente que Timothy había tenido a los trece años cuando Ra’s le robó su primer beso.

“Yo… Yo…”

Timothy abre más las piernas, dejando que Ra’s sienta a su miembro rozándose contra una abertura húmeda y caliente.

“Tranquilo, mi amor. Ahora podré ser tu niño para siempre.”

Sus labios chocan de nuevo, esta vez en un beso profundo y apasionado, los colmillos del súcubo mordisqueando los labios del sacerdote y sacando sangre.

Cuando se separan, Timothy se deja caer sobre Ra’s, empalándose en su miembro y rodeándolo con su cálido interior, dándole el mayor espasmo de placer que haya sentido nunca, corriéndose al instante de forma dolorosa y abundante, gimiendo con vergüenza.

Antes de que pueda recuperar el aliento, el sacerdote siente algo apretando su pecho, estrujando su corazón.

“Va a doler un poco, pero estarás bien,” le promete Timothy antes de tomarle el rostro entre sus garras y guiarlo a su pecho, escondiéndolo de la noche. Casi protegiéndolo.

Pero el dolor sigue y sigue, empeorando cada segundo a pesar de los besos del menor sobre su cabello.

Ra’s grita de dolor, desmayándose ante las navajas invisibles que se clavan en su pecho cortándole el aire.

Su última visión es Timothy montando su flácido pene, su rostro infantil y angelical rojo por el placer y su voz gimiendo sin vergüenza.

_“Ra’s, Ra’s!”_

*

*

“¿A dónde crees que allá ido el padre Ra’s?” le pregunta Cassandra a la hermana Shiva, quien ha regresado de hablar con el monje Ubu, informándole que el padre Ra’s no se veía por ningún lado.

Shiva se encoge de hombros, mirando con lamentación el altar de la Iglesia.

“No lo sé, hermana. Pero recemos por su salvación.”

A cientos de kilómetros de ahí, en una ciudad llena de luces amarillas, vino y canciones indecentes, unos ojos verdes se pierden en una mirada azul.

Y es en una noche de invierno, que Ra’s susurra su más íntima confesión al oído de su pequeño hermano.

_“Te amo.”_

Los dos demonios siguen su camino, dejando huellas de fuego esmeralda a su paso, llenos de amor y condenados para siempre. 

**Author's Note:**

> Mi twitter: @mistressofvos


End file.
